The Arcos's Revenge
by Infernokota
Summary: The universe is an unending void, filled with stars, planets, civilizations and empires. In all those civilizations, some men will want to usurp empires. Some will want to topple them to oblivion. Others are simply here for the ride. To steal is to live, to fight is to survive, and to evolve is to flourish- and an uneasy alliance can shake universes under those creeds. [Hiatus]


**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful universe Toriyama created for us all to play in. If I did, Goten and Trunks wouldn't be a thing.**

**As any long time reader of mine knows, I like to do 'voice actors' for my OCs. It's a weird quirk, just leave it be. So! The Voice Actors for the OCs go as shown;**

**Frostbyte: Charlie Scene (from Hollywood Undead)**

**Abra: Rob McCullum (Axton from Borderlands 2)**

**Sitar: Vin Diesel (You _all_ know who.)**

**Polara: Jennifer Taylor (Cortana from Halo 3, I believe.)**

**New Hale, Planet Arcos- Age 710**

The child yelped as he was pushed aside, his tail wrapping tightly around his ankle. The child had deep red skin, uncharacteristic in Arcos. White armor like material clothed him, his sloped red biogem head ending in an acorn-like point.

"Frostbyte!" The deep voice barked at him.

The child, Frostbyte, snapped out of his thoughts, hurrying to follow the regal red cape disappearing through the crowd. His tail thumped onto the ground and tapped it nervously.

He dodged the multiple limbs dangling around him as he hustled after the tall Arcosian. After a moment, the child saw the man staring at him with his arms crossed and a brow raised a few yards away from the crowd.

The man tsk'd, "If you can't even make it through a crowd of people, how do you expect to do well in training?"

Frostbyte looked at his feet guiltily. "Sorry, papa."

The taller man snorted and beckoned the child to him, towering over Frostbyte in the Arcosians' second form. "Come on up."  
Frostbyte looked up gleefully, mood changed considerably. He climbed up the older Arcosian's tail skillfully and from there onto his back. Small arms wrapped around the adult's neck as he peered over his father's shoulder at the open compound approaching them, the sounds of grunting and a fist meeting something was enough of a sign for the child to know where they were.

He hopped off of the taller Arcosian's back as the broad man greeted a man standing at the entrance.

"General Polaris!" The guard waved at the giant curve horned man. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Polaris smiled, mindfully keeping an eye on his son while chatting with the man. "It's good to see you, Rezok," He said, grabbing the guard's hand and embracing him. "Retirement's doing you good." He added with a broad smile.

Rezok laughed. "It's a whole helluva lot better than be being shot at by Saiyans."

The general nodded before calling his son over. "This is my protégé, Frostbyte." He said with practiced ease.

Being the brother of the king meant that he wasn't able to have children, so that the child couldn't take claim to the throne.

Rezok looked down at the child. "He's just a little tike, isn't he?"

Polaris shrugged and let a smirk grace his lips. "We've gotta start 'em early."

The guard laughed again and clapped a hand onto the general's shoulder. "That you do, General… that you do." He waved them into the compound, shaking his head amusedly.

The child, now quite shy of the large men walking around the complex, in a variety of forms, stood behind his father's legs, yet at a respectful enough distance not to arouse suspicion. Polaris exchanged nods with some of the men and women, presumably soldiers, while leading Frostbyte to the outside sparring area.

The bright sunlight assaulted the child's eyes as they stepped back outside. He held a hand over his eyes for a moment till they adjusted. He stayed where he stood.

Polaris leaned down to his son's level, staring forwards. "Go ahead. I know you can do it; you're a royal now."

* * *

**Boo World, Planet Earth- Age 791**

Majin Buu nodded approvingly at the pink blob morphing and moving as if something was struggling inside of it. This was his and his new wife, Miss Buu's sixth attempt at a child, three birthing Majin similar to Majin Buu and the other three females reminiscent of their mother.

The couple continued to stare at the blob as it moved about on the ground, still shaking and morphing, when suddenly, it stopped. It began quivering for a minute before the top bounced up and down, stretching into a humanoid shape as the others before had done.

The couple immediately sagged in tire, all energy gone from them. While the other births had tired them, not a single one did so to this extremity.

"Buu don't like this…" Majin Buu grumbled as the form continued to grow.

Miss Buu merely nodded as she watched the blob curiously.

And then it was done.

Standing in front of them, to Majin Buu's mix of shock, confusion and horror, stood an exact copy cat of his original form, Kid Buu; short, muscular and glowering at nothing.

Buu made a move at him (it was decidedly a male) when the new Majin let loose an ear shattering screech, air whistling out of his pores as sweat poured down the child's head.

Majin Buu had spent enough time on Earth to pick up their apparently inherent ability to sense energy, and the child's was filled with pure malice and the overwhelming desire to destroy.

Exactly like Kid Buu's was.

Majin Buu grimaced at the strain on his body and shot a beam out of his head appendage at their newborn child. All at once, the cacophonous noise was over. In the new Majin's place was a gingerbread cookie in a humanoid shape.

This had certainly been a disaster.

He reached down and picked the cookie up and moved it towards his mouth, intent on eating it and returning the energy to the couple when Miss Buu grabbed his arm and shook her head frantically, her face a look of pleading. The message was clear.

Majin Buu stared at her for a moment and sighed. His head snapped back to the cookie as it seemed to get warmer under his touch and grow. He pursed his lips as it began to whistle furiously, the child still quite alive.

He took a deep breath and his appendage shot another beam out, a tearing sound surrounding them as a gash appeared to grow out of midair, an endless blue terrain on the other side. He quickly threw the cookie into it and willed the portal shut.

He looked at his wife who was staring at him horrified.

"Not dead." He assured her, holding her to him before knocking out on the spot, snoring before he even hit the ground.

She stifled a giggle at her husband, deciding to let him rest.

**Majin Buu's Dimension**

The cookie continued to grow and twitch as the powerful being forced himself out of the form which had spelled death for many before him. After a moment, he stabilized into the Kid Buu form again. He screamed and sent a look around the endless chasm of blue.

He huffed, fury building inside of him as he realized what the fat man, his father, his instincts told him, had done. He gripped his head in his hands, screaming up at the endless void.

He began growing, muscles becoming larger as feet grew onto his frame. His previously high pitched voice deepened considerably. What was once the figure of Kid Buu stood a screaming image of the Super Buu.

* * *

**Narak Warrior Tribe, New Planet Namek- Age 772**

The Naraks weren't like the other Namekians. The other tribes were largely peaceful, loving people. The Warrior Tribe was easily the opposite, reminiscent of the similarity between the ancient Athenians and the Ancient Spartans.

The Naraks were brutal in their training methods. Something about the lack of true-born warrior spirits. This was true. The only true Narak in centuries was Nail whose power level towered every other Namekian's; the majority of the tribe's population was merely average Namekians trained to be warriors.

In stark contrast to the free loving ways of the Dragon Clan's births, the Naraks were extremely regimental; only a certain number of people were allowed to create the Namekians and only at certain periods of time.

The newest batch of eggs had just hatched, and the elders and parents were gathering to reap the offerings.

The pickings were true and great, the average baby being large and strong with their cries, voices that would be considered too deep for the average human baby.

Except for one.

His father stared at him with an expression like he had a particularly nasty taste in his mouth.

"What have you there, Guia?" One of the elders asked as he made his way through the new families.

The man, Guia, sighed as he stared down at the child. "Another runt, elder." A child in the background could be seen staring at the ground sadly at that comment.

The older Namekian shook his head sullenly. "That's the second one. Maybe you should just give up. Save your strength and train. Make yourself stronger."

Guia shrugged at the idea. "I suppose it's better than this reoccurring disappointment."

The elder nodded. "Well, he's here now. What are you going to name him?"

Guia chewed on the thought for a moment. "I'm thinking 'Sitar'."

The elder looked at him. "That's a very strong name. Are you sure?"

Guia barked a laugh. "I'll take whatever I can at this point."

The elder joined in the laughter with him and tapped his cane on the ground. "Here, here!"

* * *

**New Hale, Arcos- 29 years later, Age 739**

Frostbyte ducked the punch, spinning and sweeping the older man's feet with his tail, sending him onto the ground. In an instant, the juvenile was on top of him, a glowing purple blast glowing in his hand as he prepared for the kill shot.

"Alright, Frost, that's good!"

As quickly as he pounced on the man, he was off of him, a hand extended to help the loser up.

The man took it and patted Frostbyte on the back as they walked back to the entrance where water and the head trainer of the complex waited.

Frostbyte accepted a cup of water, a white chip large enough to cover his mouth slid into a small opening beneath his chin as he greedily gulped the drink down. He ran a sweaty hand across his head, noticing the nearly smooth biogem and the four small horns sticking out of his head.

"I still can never get over that." His sparring partner said with a snort.

"What, the mouth?" Frostbyte asked. At his friend's nod he continued. "I don't even know how I move it. It moves up when I'm fighting or running or something like that, and it goes down any other time."

Rezok snapped his fingers in front of the duo's eyes, grabbing their attention. "So, Frost, how's the transformation coming? You gotten any further? Cause until you can, you guys can't spar on an even level without destroying the planet."

Frostbyte smirked and stepped away from them wordlessly. His arms dropped to his sides and he bent his knees. In a moment, his purple and black flared. He screamed as he grew, his head elongated backwards, his mouth becoming covered entirely with a white mouth piece, his red biogem stretching to cover the much larger head. His back grew multiple spikes on his head and back, his red skin flaked off, revealing pinkish skin with an odd collection of incomplete stripes lining every inch of the body uncovered by bio armor or biogems, with the exception of his hands and feet.

He stood over the two men, bluish-purple eyes staring back at them from his shadowed face.

"Frankly," Frostbyte began. "This stoop is awful."

The two older men stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you do this earlier for practice?" Rezok asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frostbyte snorted. "Cause then I'd have to try."

His trainer merely gave him a look that had Frostbyte aptly referred to him as 'the man who Hell spat back up because he was too tough.'

Frostbyte took a deep breath and shifted back into his true form, the strain finally taking a hold on him.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up with you tomorrow." He said, walking back inside, waving the two off.

He smiled as Polaris rounded the corner towards him.

"On time as usual." The older Arcosian said with a grin.

"Always, old timer." Frost returned the grin.

Polaris promptly turned back around as his son caught up with him, leading him back out towards the entrance.

After a moment, the general couldn't contain his excitement and looked at the juvenile with a proud twinkle in his eye. "Did you show them the transformation?"

Frostbyte looked back at his loving father, the twinkle shared. "Oh, they were _super _surprised!"

Polaris laughed. "That's my boy!"

He reached for the door and opened it.

Then closed it without opening it any farther than a crack.

"Press." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Damn." Frostbyte swore.

Polaris reached over and smacked him up the backside of his son's biogem. "Watch your language."

His son rolled his eyes and steadied himself as Polaris did the same.

"You got this?" Polaris asked seriously.

"Uh…" Frost trailed off. "Probably."

The general shook his head and swung the door open, the sea of reporters crashed into the father and son.

"How does the campaign against the Saiyans go?"

"Who is that with you?"

"Are the rumors about Frieza true?"

"What about King Kold?"

Polaris waved a hand at the media attempting to fend the crowd off while his other hand was wrapped around the back of his son's neck, steering him through to the street.

"I'll answer all your questions at the conference next week." He said, waving them off. He leaned down to his son's level. "Fly."

Frostbyte nodded and crouched low and sprung off of the ground, aura enveloping him as he flew off in the direction of their home.

He touched to the ground and walked inside, the smell of food assaulting him immediately. He walked into the kitchen, a pot of meat left simmering on the stove.

He took a look around and realized that no one was there.

A crafty grin cracked his face and he walked to one corner of the kitchen. His tail pulled the top off of a ceramic pot as he reached a hand in, pulling out a powdered baked sweet.

It almost reached his mouth.

Almost.

"Not so fast, mister. Not before dinner."

He sighed as the sweet was plucked from his hands and promptly returned back to the jar.

"Hi, mother."

"Hello, son of mine." She said in a sing-song voice.

She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead, tail stirring the pot with a spoon. She was nearly twice as tall as her son, preferring to stay in her second form. Something about not allowing Frost's father to intimidate her.

"Have you done your homework?" She asked him.

He threw a bumpy orange fruit into the air, caught it and took a bite out of it. He gestured it to her while he ate. "I've been at practice all day."

She leveled an unimpressed look at him, an eyebrow raised. "School work before training. You know that."

He sighed and muttered "Yes, mom." and marched out of the kitchen. Grabbing the pile of books off of a chair next to the door, he opened the front door with his tail and walked into their yard, stopping in front of a large tree.

He bit his lip in concentration and one by one, tossed the books onto a large branch. He gripped the base of the tree and nimbly scaled it; tail wrapped the trunk to anchor him.

Opening a book, he stared at it for a moment before promptly laying against the tree and falling asleep.

He flinched awake as a something thwacked into his forehead. His eyes snapped open before widening as he fell off of the branch, only his tail stopping him from falling to the ground.

"Hahaha! You just got your shit _wrecked!"_

He grumbled and swung himself back onto the swing. He stared at the girl sitting right in front of him.

Her name was Polara. She was different from him in every way.

She was raised as commonly as someone could, with joking, poor, loving and well-meaning parents- he was raised as a loyal, yet loved, soldier and royal. She was crass and rude where he was quiet and polite. She would rather spend her days reading old texts or catching up on her favorite television show when he'd rather train. Her father created armor and blasters for the empire while his lead every soldier on the planet and played closest advisor to the king of their world.

And he loved everything about her.

He laughed at her and flicked her forehead in revenge. "One of these days, I'm going to just blast you when you do that."

She snorted and adjusted her spot on the branch. "You would never shoot me, Mr. Lieutenant."

"I'm not a soldier yet."

"Not with that attitude."

They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing together. They died down and were silent for a moment.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

He raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

She sighed. "It's nothing illegal this time."

His other eyebrow raised. "Last time you said that, we stole a super telescope."

She pursed her lips. And then grabbed his hand, dragged him out of the tree, and made a beeline down the street.

"WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME?!" He screamed over the wind. They were flying by that point, of which he would not recommend on a windy day.

She didn't answer as they veered into a tree line a ways away from his neighborhood.

She stopped and let him pass her, tumbling into the ground from the immense amount of momentum. The one thing he had never been able to best her in was speed.

She hurried past him to a large telescope-like contraption.

"Come on!" She urged, almost childishly.

He shook his head and stood up, patting the dirt off of his white bio armor.

"What is it, Polara?"

She looked through the telescope again and then jumped up and down, clapping and squeaking giddily.

"Pirates!"

He blinked and rushed over, gently nudging her out of the way. He peered into the device and watched for a moment.

There. A large wooden ship was firing large black bombs at a much more refined ship, men rushing to and fro on the decks, a grizzled man that reminded Frostbyte of the Saiyans stood at the helm of the rougher ship, watching the events with a grin. He had a slightly curved sword hanging from his belt.

"Pirates!" Polara squealed again.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's some backwater mudball, but there are _real_ pirates!"

He smirked and stared at the one girl that he could think of that would think murdering thieves were cool. She did influence both of their bad streaks, after all.

He especially loved that about her.

* * *

**Majin Buu's Dimension- 5 years later, Age 796**

The Super Buu look alike raged for what was most certainly at least the thirtieth time that day.

"I'm not evil!" He screamed at the nothingness. "I'm just crazy! It's been years! Let me out; let me out, LET ME OUT!" He pounded on an invisible barrier standing in the middle of the endless terrain.

He skirted around the small wall to the other side and screamed louder than he thought he ever had.

And it shivered.

This impenetrable wall showed _weakness._

He grinned maliciously.

And like a hyena, he would prey on that weakness. He would escape. He would slaughter every fat and girly pile of goo that came from his mother and father. He would have his revenge.

And then he would probably have some ice cream.

* * *

**Narak Warrior Tribe, New Namek- 20 years later, 792**

"MOVE!" Guia barked furiously.

Sitar narrowed his eyes at his father and ducked the beam heading towards his head.

"If you didn't keep yelling at me, I might be able to concentrate!" Sitar yelled back, sharp canines bore in challenge.

His father glared at him and stepped towards him menacingly. It was a fault of his own that he never noticed how much his son had grown. "What did you say to me, punk?"

Sitar sneered. "I'm saying you're the most idiotic person in this entire tribe of idiots."

Guia scowled and back handed his son, sending him flying away and smashing into a tree.

Sitar popped up and ran at his father, hands raised. He swung for Guia's head. Guia dodged it and kicked the younger Namekian in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

The older Namekian stepped on his son's head, grinding it into the ground.

It was Guia's turn to sneer. "You're worthless." He took his foot off and walked away.

Sitar sat up and rubbed his mid-section.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him."

Sitar sighed and looked up at his brother. "It's not our fault he hates us."

His brother shook his head. "You just need to lay low like I do. At least he doesn't hit me."

Sitar stared after his father for a moment in silence. "I'm leaving."

His brother recoiled in shock. "What are you talking about? That technology is lost to us."

Sitar smirked. "Follow me."

* * *

It was amazing. It was also very mossy.

"This is…" the older Namekian trailed off, not able to muster any words that could describe it.

"Amazing? Awe inspiring? Badass?" Sitar said, smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"I'd say so."

"It's Elder Guru's ship."

Sitar's brother looked at him. "Isn't that the old guardian of the planet?"

Sitar nodded. "Before Moori took over, yeah."

"Does it work?"

"Haven't tried. I'm going to tonight." Sitar looked at his loving older brother. "Are you coming with me?"  
His brother stared at the ground in silence.

"I can't."

Sitar sighed and nodded. "I figured you would say that. You love this planet too much. Well, I'm not leaving till later today anyways. I gotta take care of something first."

His brother nodded and followed the now taller Namekian out of the cave.

* * *

He hated his sons. One was born a Dragon; the other was a runt who could never do anything strength wise.

Guia was currently sitting in their small home, reflecting where it all went wrong.

He shook his head and took another drink of water.

In an instant, the forearm was wrapped around his throat. He struggled, scrabbling at the flexed green arm. Apparently no one had ever told him that struggling only allowed your opponents to dig the hold in deeper.

"I want you to _beg_."

Guia's eyes widened at the voice.

"_BEG!"_ Sitar screamed.

In an instant, Guia's oldest son was onto the larger Sitar, attempting to drag him off of their father.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" The smaller Namekian shouted.

"Why are you picking his side?!" Sitar shouted, still holding the choke hold in tight.

"He's our father!"

"He's a monster!"

Sitar dragged his father over the chair, throwing him into a wall. "You've tortured us our entire lives." He began. "Now I'm going to hurt you."  
Guia held his throat, coughing. "…Why?" He choked out.

"For _him," _Sitar spat, pointing at his older brother. "You picked on him because he was smaller!" He was in front of Guia in an instant, fist slamming Guia's head into the wall.  
Sitar threw him over the table and towards the other side of the room. Guia's youngest stalked after him, while his oldest stood back, unsure of what to do.

"You've hit him; you've abused him mentally and physically because he was nice!" A hard hit. "He was kind!" Another hit. "He was loving!" He gripped his father's wrist and threw him, holding Guia's arm all the while. Their father's arm popped out with a sickening squelch.

Sitar picked his father up by his antennae, fury written in every move.

From his position, Guia now realized just how large his son truly was.

Sitar snarled and gripped his father's head, glaring at him. "Burn in hell, scum."

Guia smiled at his warrior son before the younger Namekian snapped his neck.

Sitar's brother stared in shock at the actions he just witnessed.

Sitar took a deep breath and dashed towards him, embracing him in a tight hug. He pulled a crumpled up scroll out of his pocket and shoved it into his brother's hand.

"I love you, brother." He said, aware that this would be the last time he would ever see his beloved healer brother. "When they come here, give them this. The blame will go on me. You're old enough now; you can migrate to the Dragon Tribe to the North."

Sitar grabbed his brother's head and rested his head against the shorter Namekian's.

"Good bye, brother." There were tears now. "I love you."

Sitar moved his silent brother to a chair and left the house, sprinting across the green plains to the cave.

He opened a panel on the underside of the ship. He pushed in a combination of buttons, and a small circular platform levitated to the ground level. He stepped on it, and it brought him upwards into the ship.

He rushed to the captain's chair, grabbed the joy stick and started the old ship. Sitar might've lied when he said that he had never started it before.

He took a deep breath and launched it out of the cave into the planet's atmosphere. He sniffed and stared at that beautiful green planet for a moment before he looked forwards stoically.

He didn't know where to go. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know how to get there. He didn't care.

He was free.

For the first time in forever, he was free.

* * *

**New Hale, Arcos- 35 years later, Age 774**

Frostbyte flexed his arm, testing the blood flow.

He snarled and looked at the offending plant. A tentacle-like vine drooped from the top of it. He had saved some poor idiot who decided that traveling out past the city limits without a guide would be a smart choice. The vine then had decided that it would wrap around him instead.

A sound behind him drew his attention. He snapped his head to the side quickly, impaling the approaching vine a large black horn. He ripped the horn out and leaped up and out of the tundra-like forest. He flew off back to the city, hoping that the idiot had gotten back safe so that he didn't need to be saved again.

He landed and walked to the fellow soldiers stuck with the horrid job of border patrol.

One of the soldiers handed a folded piece of paper. "This just came in. You're being transferred again."

Frost sighed and unfolded the note, quickly scanning over it. He immediately hung his head back, a sound of protest leaving his mouth as he registered the transfer. "I don't want to go!"

The guards shared a round of chuckles.

"That's why you _get_ to do it!" One said.

Frostbyte threw the note in a trash bin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sighed again and jumped off of the ground, flying off in the direction of the royal palace.

* * *

He landed by the entrance as a guard hailed him.

He raised his wrist, showing the guard the white symbol embedded into the black fabric. His white bio armor now covered his chest with a large red biogem in the middle, pauldrons with more biogems over his shoulders; fingerless-gauntlets with spiked knuckles. The armor covered the outside of his thighs and his pelvis, red biogems on all three pieces. Closed, armored boots with red biogems covered his feet, rarely seen. Multiple small white pieces of spiked armor covered his tail. Black combat tights covered the majority of his skin, with the exception of his face, the parts of his tail that could be seen, and his fingers.

He strolled into the palace, used to the grandeur of it all now. He ran through his mental map of the building. Eventually stopping in front of a door, he knocked on it. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms professionally, waiting for the inhabitant of the room to open the door.

"You again?"

The snide voice grated his nerves so badly.

"Well, Lord Frieza," Frostbyte tried his hardest to keep the bite out of his voice. "You father's the one who gave this assignment to me. I'm just following orders."

Frieza sighed, pushing past the taller man. "I'm assuming you have a list of the events scheduled for today?"

Frostbyte nodded, standing behind the heir respectfully. "No sir."

The irritation was noticeable in the would-be tyrant's voice. "Well, _Lieutenant,_ seeing as how you're late, you'll accompany me to the media conference in a moment. If you're still here after that, I'll merely be signing and reading notes and requests. Are we clear?"

Frostbyte sneered. "Crystal."

* * *

The one thing Frost would agree that he and Frieza shared was their hatred of the media.

Frieza was sitting absolutely stock still alongside his father and uncle, a line of elite guards standing in a long line horizontally behind him.

Frostbyte leaned to his right to the man standing next to him, hidden behind the giant King Kold. "Frieza's such a brat."

The purple man snorted. "Have you tried living with him?"

"How goes it, cousin?"

Cooler nodded. "It's been good. Mother's still gone. My father has started caring even less about me. Frieza's even more of an annoying little shit. The average."

Frostbyte turned his attention back to the acknowledged royal family and nodded.

Cooler was the only man outside of Frostbyte's family and Polara that knew about Polaris's illegitimate son. Frost believed it was a testament to Cooler's character in a family of killers that he and his family were still alive.

Frostbyte noticed a dark skinned young humanoid man standing a ways down the line from him and Cooler. He pointed the man out. "Is that Frieza's pet monkey?"

Cooler looked to where his friend was pointing. "Yes, that is. Frieza's delusional about many things. That he thinks the monkey is still trustworthy in the midst of all of this is hilarious."

Frostbyte shook his head and turned back to the royal family and the media.

* * *

Frost sat upside down on her chair, watching her read a book.

"We never do anything fun." He said, almost whiningly.

Polara raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "We never do anything because you're either always training or on duty, and I'm always with my dad, dumbass."

He made a face when he realized she was right. He flipped upright and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go train."

She smothered a giggle and waved him off.

* * *

He wiped sweat off of his forehead with a rag, spending the last hour training. He jumped up and grabbed a ladder, pulling himself up rung by rung without using his feet. He climbed back down and landed on his rear end.

"Son."

Frostbyte froze and looked at the direction of the voice. "Father. I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

Polaris flinched. "We were almost cau-"

"You missed my maturity ceremony."

"We were almost caught. I had to distance myself."

Frost sighed. "Yeah, I get it… just explain things beforehand, 'kay?"

Polaris smirked. "Are you giving me orders, Lieutenant?"

Frostbyte reflected the smirk. "Sir, yes sir."

The older Arcosian extended his hand to his son. Frost took it and pulled himself up, walking to a table with a large glass pitcher filled with water. Ignoring the cups placed out next to it and instead he picked up the jug and chugged it for a long moment.

Polaris watched the feat in mock awe. "If you're quite done rejecting the nation of their water supply, I have something for you."

Frostbyte looked at him from the corner of his eye before turning it back to the water jug which he chugged for a few more seconds. Putting it down, he took a folded piece of paper from his father, aware that him being handed things was getting old.

"What is it?" The younger Arcosian asked.

Polaris didn't respond, merely gesturing to the letter.

Frost unfolded the piece of paper and scanned over it. His eyes flitted to his father then returned back to the paper. He repeated the action over and over, disbelief written over his features.

"It's too late to enter into the actual tournament, but I've managed to snag you an opponent. The crowd's a fighter crowd and'll probably be pretty tough on you."

Frostbyte silently chuckled to himself. He smiled and put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Polaris shrugged. "My protégé's got to prove himself someday."

* * *

He was significantly less thankful now.

The juggernaut of an Arcosian stood across the stone ring from him, glowering all the while.

The behemoth hated him. It was a common belief to some of the soldiers that Polaris handed Frostbyte his First Lieutenant spot, while many of them were more deserving of that spot.

He would hurt the little brat.

The referee gave them the rundown on the fight; no dirty fighting nor killing or maiming. The fight went until one was unable to submit or someone verbally submitted.

The ref stood back and signaled the fighter's to go, quickly flying out of the ring.

The giant was fast. He was in front of Frostbyte in an instant, fist swinging full force for his head. Frost nimbly dodged it, tail swinging towards the man's back.

The titan jumped out of its way and was crashing into Frostbyte in an instant. He lay on top of the royal Arcosian, his back blocking the ref's view.

Large hands gripped Frost's throat, stopping the smaller man's air flow.

Frostbyte struggled before finally jabbing the larger man in the throat, forcing the juggernaut to release Frost's neck.

The Lieutenant scrambled away, mentally deciding that the man's intent was sinister.

"Go back to basic training, punk!"

A voice from the crowd caught his attention, making his head snap in the voice's direction.

"MOVE!"

Polara's voice shocked him out of the distraction. A huge pink blast was inches from his face. Frostbyte ducked the attack before his eyes returned to the livid warrior.

This man was trying to kill him.

His eyes widened and his breaths became deeper and quicker as unadulterated fear sank in.

The man dashed at him, Frostbyte barely staying ahead of him. Every time those killing hands grasped at the young soldier, Frost was able to nimbly lean out of its way. He pursed his lips and shut his eyes tightly, absolute fear written in his features.

He flinched and turned in the referee's direction. "I forfeit!" His voice was cracking.

The man instantly stopped, sneering as if he had proven a point.

Frostbyte stood in the middle of the ring, the cacophonous boos surrounding. The obscenities were abundant. Then the rotten fruit hit his head.

He flinched and turned to his father with a look he hadn't worn since he was a child.

Polaris stared at him blankly, aware that the king was sitting directly next to him. He wanted to go out there and hold his son, to stop the disgusting people… but… he couldn't.

Not if he wanted himself, Frostbyte's mother and Frostbyte himself to all be executed.

* * *

It wasn't the fact that he wouldn't move that broke Frostbyte. It wasn't the fact that he continued to quietly talk to the king that broke him.

It was the look of uncaring on Polaris's face that broke him.

He twitched, his hand spasming and twitching uncontrollably.

Polaris noticed this and stared at his son, conversation with his brother forgotten.

Suddenly, the young soldier screamed and threw a black and purple ball of energy at Polaris and King Kold's viewing box.

Polaris deflected the blast, shock filling every molecule of his body. His loved and loving son had just attempted to kill him.

Frostbyte continued to power up, a huge crater enveloping the entire arena as Polaris's son changed.

Frost's muscles bulged, the black body suit ripping and falling to the ground. His horns curved frontwards, his armor growing across his body, covering inch of him. The armor and his biogems gained a multi-level look, his tail gaining multiple spikes going up and down the sides.

He roared, the mouth guard enveloping his mouth now covering the lower half of his face, eyes a solid blue. His voice was now significantly deeper, gaining an echoey, robotic tone.

He flew off into the distance, tears of hate and betrayal streaming through his eyes.

He crashed into the intergalactic hangar, completely ignoring the looks of shock and confusion on his fellow soldiers faces.

He strode into a random ship. He walked to the pilot's chair and stared at it for a moment. He slammed his hands into it, despair filling his every movement.

"Frostbyte?"

He turned on a dime at the voice and strode across the room, enveloping Polara in a huge hug.

"I want to go, I _need_ to go…" he muttered into her shoulder repeatedly.

She pursed her lips in shared sadness. "Then let's go."

He pulled away from her. "Are you coming with me?"

She brought him down to her height for another tight hug. "We're mates- bonded. I'll go wherever it makes you happy, dumbass."

He broke from her grasp and slowly and sadly making his way to the pilot's chair. Sitting down, he punched in random coordinates from the ship's log history.

It shot out of the planet's atmosphere in a matter of moments.

He laughed sadly. "I need a drink."

* * *

**Majin Buu's Dimension- 3 years later, Age 799**

Oh, yes.

He had made some progress.

A seemingly oddly placed crack floated in midair, evidence of the potentially destructive being's progress in escaping this blue, boring and candy-less hell.

He laughed and stared at the crack.

"I AM ABRA! HEAR ME ROAR!"

He screamed again, smashing into it all the while.

The crack widened.

"Yes… YES!" He laughed again.

He took a deep breath, his chest expanding to comedic levels. He screamed louder than he thought he had ever screamed.

And it shattered.

He stared at it for a moment. The roller coasters and piles of pink goo walking around appeared in the hole. He stuck his head into it, confirming that it was very real.

"YES!" He ran in place furiously, glee written all over his face. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!" He flipped the portal off. "I BEAT YOU, FAT MAN!"

His revenge was now in progress.

He stepped through the portal, noticing the sudden lack of Buus.

They were currently gathered around the entrance, the malicious energy assaulting them as soon as the gash appeared. They murmured to themselves in scared near silence.

One of the male Buus in the front raised a hand to quiet the others as he heard footsteps approaching.

They obeyed and stared at the building he was looking at, breaths held. Then the self-named Abra stepped around the corner. The group and the individual stared at each other in silence. Suddenly, a large grin cracked his face and he bent down into a running position.

They stared at him in stunned, frozen states.

He charged.

Abra bowled into them, sending them flying to and fro. He picked one up and threw her far over the borders of the amusement park.

He smirked as they scrambled about, trying to escape his wrath. Using the energy training he taught himself in the void, he flew to the highest peak of one of the roller coasters, skillfully making a quick measurement of the amount of Majin still in the amusement park.

He lifted both hands, pink orbs lazily floating out of them. They floated in front of his hands for a moment.

And then they began firing.

"Uno, dos, trece," He counted as each blast impaled the Majins, instantly killing them. "seis, siete, ocho, nuove, dias, once, doce, trece…"

You get the point.

It took an entire hour. After 200, he had begun counting in German. Then at 33,582, he began counting in French.

He nodded to himself and jumped off of the roller coaster. Strolling through the park, he eventually stopped at a shop and grabbed some ice cream.

He was freely jumping throughout the world, a broad carefree smile across his face as he laughed. Eventually, he entered some sort of compound with two large Cs for the logo.

Abra stopped in front of an odd, large white and black orb. Reaching up, he ripped the door off of the building. Walking into it, he observed the panels filled with buttons.

Seeing a large red button, he carelessly pressed it.

He let out a wordless scream as the ship vaulted into space.

* * *

**Unknown Planet- 6 years later, Age 798**

It was a lonely life.

Sitar would often reflect on these things while sitting at a campfire on some alien planet.

He picked up a stick and stirred the fire idly. He wondered how long it had been since he had left Namek.

He sighed and stood up, kicking dirt into the fire. Sitar had spent the last week on this planet, the thirtieth he had visited, by his count.

He was hoping (and expecting) to find some sort of civilization, something to help him with his recent crisis. Nope. Not a single sentient person. Unless the large reptilian cat thing that was licking its chops as it stared at him knew how to fuel an ancient space ship.

It was a quick job back to his ship. He entered it, flipping switches and pressing buttons as he made his way to the sole chair.

Sitting down, he started the ship, blasting off into the atmosphere. And didn't stop His eyes widened, as he jerked the controls backwards, trying to stop the rogue ship.

He huffed, buckling into his seat.

* * *

He had been officially crashing for about ten minutes. The ship had stopped being cold around five minutes ago. It was now very hot. A quick look to the window would confirm that, yes; the ancient Namekian space ship was on fire.

He yawned as the planet quickly grew in his view, a Namek-like landscape screamed towards him.

He closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He already knew that the ship was equipped to save him in particular, despite the fact that he was already intent on saving it and him when he got close enough.

As features became discernible took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping out into the thin skies, he dug his hands into the ship. He flared his energy, flying in the direction the ship's momentum was taking it. After a few minutes of pointless flying, he crash landed onto the alien planet, taking the blunt of the impact for the ship.

He pulled himself off of the ground, elongated arm stretching to grab onto an odd tree. He flinched and leaned backwards, popping his back.

He cast a look around, making a mental list of the materials he would need to start a camp fire. In the morning he would fly around the planet and see if there was any civilized life on the planet.

He adjusted the small recorder from the ship on a rock next to his fire.

"Alien planet recording, uh," He looked away in contemplation for a moment. "22. We've officially past three weeks on this planet. At least, I think this is three weeks. The planet only has one sun, and I'm mostly guessing at this point."

He reached down next to him and pulled a large sword in a black leather sheath onto the screen. "Today's been a work day for me. Early this morning, I blasted some rocks and made this." He pulled the sheath off, showing the sharp, jagged blade. He tugged on his black leather jerkin. "I made myself a leather outfit out of some of the weird wild life here. Still haven't been able to find a good enough fuel source or even any water in general." He picked up a slab of cooked meat. "I've been forced into eating actual meat. No water, so I'm trying to make up the lack of nutrients."

His head snapped to the side as he heard something approaching. His hand instinctively snatched his sword up as he prepared to kill whatever beast was coming-

His face fell as he saw a small, alien puppy-like creature walk into view.

It fearlessly walked up to him, smelling him and pushing on his arm. It's attention snapped to the meat in his hand.

Instantly, it sat down, eyes begging for the food.

He looked at the meat than back to the dog. With a sigh, he tossed the slab to the alien. It leapt up and caught it, noisily munching on it.

After it finished, its attention went back to him. He waved away from the campfire, trying to shoo it away.

It didn't move.

He gave it an unimpressed look. Then it ran off a ways before looking back at him, tongue sticking out and thin tail wagging. Almost as if it wanted him to follow it…

He got up and followed the dog for who knows how long before it stopped in front of a large boulder.

It stared at him expectantly. After a moment of Sitar not moving, it dug a small hole into the dirt beneath it.

A small stream of teal water flowed out of it.

Sitar's eyes widened and he shooed the dog out of the way, blasting the rock into oblivion. A tidal wave of clear water like the ones back on Namek crashed out. Where the rock stood was a deep well of the water. Sitar dashed towards it, pooling water into his hand and drinking it as the dog lapped it up next to him.

The nutrients in it! Almost exactly like the water on Namek… then… it could fuel the ship!

It didn't take him long to drag the ship that way and siphon the well into the ship's fuel reserves.

He nodded stoically to himself as the last drop of water was drained from the reserve. He wouldn't be surprised if the ship wasn't even completely fueled.

And then it all seemed wrong.

The ground started vibrating. The dog hid between his legs, tail tucked between its legs and ears flat against its head.

All at once, hundreds of scorpion-like creatures popped out of the ground. One looked at him and gave a loud screech.

His eyes widened at the implications and he dashed towards the ship, picking the pup up as he ran. He flew into the small hatch, closing it as the creatures pooled beneath it, trying to climb inside the Namekian ship before it closed.

He sighed with relief and started the ship, sending it into the atmosphere in an instant. That was far too close.

The dog gave a loud yip in agreement.

* * *

**Unmarked bar and pit stop, North Galaxy- 32 years later, 7 years later, 8 years later; Age 806**

Frostbyte downed the glass of alcohol. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was pretty hard, so screw it. He raised a hand and silently requested another glass of it.

"Woah, buddy, you might wanna take it easy," The bartender said, withholding the glass. "You've had quite a bit."

Frost laughed. "Story of my life, my friend."

The bartender shook his head and handed the drink to the Arcosian, knowing his type.

Frostbyte chugged the glass and stared at the bottom of it, reflecting. It had been a few decades since he left his planet. It had only taken a couple of years for the PTO to label him an outlaw with a hefty sum to be returned to Arcos.

He had been depressed at that point, losing himself in drink. His quite rude mate would joke that he became a lazy piece of shit and had lost his passion. And then would hug him.

Odd creatures, women.

* * *

"So, then this scrub comes at me, and I'm all like 'when I kick your ass, I'm stealing that balla bedrock armor'. So, this guy goes for the punch and I dodge it, of course. And then I wind up the old right and upper cut him so hard he got knocked out!" The group surrounding him laughed, gathered around the bar. Abra looked at the bartender. "Hey, give these guys drinks on me!"

The crowd cheered and he smiled. There was a trace of forlorn in it though. "You know, I've started thinking what if there's nobody who can challenge me, like, what if I can never find _that,_ that rival, you know?"

The crowd murmured their apologies and gave him some empty reassurance.

They wouldn't know what it was like. His entire life after leaving that dimension and killing off his race, with the exception of Majin Buu and Miss Buu who had been hanging out with Hercule Satan at the time, had been spent traveling the galaxy looking for a fight. Sure, at first he would get the snot kicked out of him, but after a while of fighting and training, no one was a challenge for him anymore.

His life was gone.

* * *

Sitar leaned over the counter quietly, ignoring the cheer and vice going on around him.

"Something got ya down, buddy?" The bartender asked, handing him another glass of water.

Sitar held the glass up to his mouth. "Just an anniversary of mine."

"Family member pass away?"

The Namekian shrugged. "You could say that."

* * *

"I bet you a hundred PTO bucks I can pick a fight with anybody in here and kick their asses!" Abra boasted.

The crowd cheered at their new hero's claim.

Abra looked around for a bit before settling on a sullen looking alien at the other end of the bar. It was either fight him or the giant green guy at the middle of the bar.

He smirked and walked over to the potentially drunk white armored man.

"Hey, punk, I was just noticing that you seem awfully lonely." Abra taunted the alien.

He looked back up at the Majin with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his drink.

Abra narrowed his eyes and pushed further. "It's probably your wife, isn't it?"

The man froze.

Abra had hit gold. "That would be because she was getting something better with _me_."

The man pushed his stool back and shot up.

* * *

Frostbyte's upper lipped twitch at the pathetic pile of pink gum in front of him. "You oughtta watch what you say. Words like that send you on your ass."

The crowd 'ooh'ed' behind the pink man.

The man smirked at Frost. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt seeing as you don't seem to know me-"

The Arcosian nodded. "Oh, I know who you are. I think I scraped you off of the bottom of my shoe out in the docking station."

The crowd laughed at the alien.

* * *

Abra grinned and threw a punch at the man.

The alien merely moved his head _barely_, dodging the hit.

Abra blinked and threw a flurry of punches. The man dodged each of them swiftly.

Then the red man went on the offensive. He threw a combination of punches and kicks and tail swipes faster than Abra could think about dodging. The man wasn't able to beat him down very hard, but he figured the punches would eventually send Abra down eventually.

* * *

Sitar held the glass of ice water against his head, trying to ignore the two idiots fighting behind him.

He was going to finish the cup, and then he was going to go back to his ship. Pup probably needed to go to the bathroom anyways.

And then one of the idiots shot off a ki blast. It wasn't much, but it easily could've killed one of the weaker patrons.

Sitar shot up. These two dumbasses weren't going to kill anybody while he was around.

He stepped between them, arms elongating and sending them crashing into opposite sides of the bar. He brought them back and smashed their heads together, dropping them onto the ground. With that, he threw a couple of pieces of paper onto the counter and walked out.

* * *

Frostbyte laid on the floor in a daze for a moment before he blinked back to the conscious world. He seethed on the floor. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He shouted out towards the Namekian. The huge alien looked at him for a moment before closing the bar door.

Frostbyte slapped the floor angrily and pushed himself to his feet, stomping out after the other man.

* * *

Abra grinned gleefully as he watched the two leave the building.

They were… they were…

They were _awesome!_

He leapt to his feet, hurrying out of the door after his two new favorite people.

* * *

Sitar felt the hand on his shoulder before he heard the voice.

"Who do you think you are?"

Sitar was turned around and he stared down at the smaller alien whose hand was gripping his black leather armor.

* * *

Frostbyte sneered at the large Namekian. "I am a-" _prince. _The Arcosian shook his head vigorously. "Who do you think you are?"

The Namekian stared at him. "You endangered innocent lives. I stepped in."

"Hey, guys!"

Frostbyte let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, and here's the blob!"

The pink blob furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his black armor. "Hey, that's really mean."

The Arcosian growled and thrust his index fingers at the two aliens, small purple beams shooting out at immense speeds. The Namekian dodged the blast and the gum-creature's stomach split and let the blast pass safely through.

Frostbyte threw his hand up. From it, a small sphere of purple, red and black energy sparked up, growing in size rather quickly.

"Put your hand down now!"

The former prince looked around. A rather large ship had pulled up close to the asteroid and was hovering there. A rather large amount of men were floating about, blasters attached to their arms and pointed at the trio.

PTO.

Frostbyte thought about just slamming the ball of energy into the ground, blowing the entire thing to pieces. It'd be easy, and he would survive.

_But Polara. _

It was true; the former prince's wife _was_ on the asteroid. Caught unaware, she would be blown to bits. And with no way to contact her, the Frost Demon was royally screwed.

With a scowl, Frostbyte slowly lowered his hand. He _almost_ blasted the ship to pieces when banners hanging off of the sides grabbed his attention. King Kold's royal insignia.

This was the dead king's flagship. And they were just letting him on board.

He turned to the blob and the Namekian who seemed to be as contemplative as he was. The Arcosian grinned ever so slightly. "If you'll help me, I can get us out of this."

* * *

Abra had decided he was beyond pissed off after the red alien had attempted to kill him. Then the goddamn space police had showed up. And he couldn't very well just go on a rampage and murder everyone there. That was rather counterproductive.

So at the moment, he was trying to coin a term past 'beyond pissed.'

_Fruffled._

"If you'll help me, I can get us out of this."

The Majin turned to the alien with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Sitar inwardly swore as the PTO members swarmed them. A warm fire of anger lit in his chest. He'd seen the horrors they had committed upon the universe. Entire species, gone over night. Slaves and living beings being trading as casually as if it were the newest computer.

Killing them would be easy.

But anything large enough to destroy them before they could loose shots would also kill the insufferable aliens alongside the civilians in the bar and any prisoners on the ship. And that didn't fly.

As far as he could tell, them being there was the red alien's fault. They were focused on him in particular. That meant whatever bounty he had had put innocents in danger. That also didn't fly.

So imagine the Namekian's surprise when the horned alien turned to him with a devious grin.

"If you'll help me, I can get us out of this."

* * *

Frostbyte had gotten their attention.

The Arcosian turned away from the Namekian and the Majin and stared at the man currently barking orders at him. _Blah blah blah, traitor, blah blah blah, prince, blah blah blah, outlaw, blah._

In a hushed tone the Frost Demon spoke back to Sitar and Abra. "Follow my lead if you would."

Frost dropped to his knees, his hands held over his head, palms facing upwards. With a sense of satisfaction, he heard the other two get on their knees behind him.

Polara would totally be pissed.

Frostbyte grinned as the soldiers approached him. That grin quickly dissipated as something shocked him hard. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forwards.

Sitar grimaced as a man shocked him and the Namekian tried to push himself back to his feet. As soon as Frostbyte's shocker had knocked the Arcosian unconscious he'd moved to the green giant. And then another. And then someone just sent a _ki_ blast at his face... Sitar was out quickly.

Abra giggled as the shocks made his body mass jiggle. A man appeared out of nowhere and slammed the back of his blaster into Abra's temple, knocking the Majin out.

A man laughed. "Welcome to the Arcos's Revenge, kiddos!"

**The Arcos's Revenge**

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to give special thanks to RyunoOhi who I take a lot of influence for the Arcosians from. Check out her(?) story, Saviour of Demons. It's much better. Also, new first chapter, yay...**

**-Infernokota**

* * *

Polara sat in her's and Frostbyte's ship. She looked at a clock on the wall. An hour after he'd said he'd be back. She sighed. As much as it literally pained her, she would wait till he got back.

Shouldn't take too long, right?


End file.
